epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CaveJohnson333/Cave's Rap Battles Series Premiere ~ Phoenix Wright vs Sherlock Holmes
Hello, I am CaveJohnson333, and this is Cave’s Rap Battles see it’s like the description of ERB’s llolololoimclverer clverer IRONY Anyways, today we have the premiere of my new series, Cave’s Rap Battles. RIP in Pieces Movies vs History, you will be missed :( Today’s battle is title character of the Ace Attorney series and semi-decent lawyer, Phoenix Wright, facing off against the famous brit detective, Sherlock Holmes in a battle of uh something or other there’s a connection im sure super thanks to bs for helping me with this, and mit for making the cover and TCs Matpat as Phoenix Wright Mari Takahashi (legit don’t know anyone who could play Maya RIP) as Maya Fey Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes and Miles Edgeworth (cameo) Kevin Mooney as Dr. Watson EpicLloyd as Moriarty (cameo) Nice Peter as Godot (cameo) and Judge (cameo) BOLD is Maya and Phoenix rapping together Backgrounds for both: Ace Attorney courtoom, with them standing at those things you know the ones where the attorneys stand yeah those things yeah Beat: http://www.allroundabeats.com/beat-the-come-up/ CAVE'S RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! Intro (0:14) Sherlock Holmes: (0:29) Hmm, one friends with Athena should have the wisdom not to face me, Mr. Wright A semi-decent lawyer against one who dueled with the Dark Knight? I say Holmes, he must be crazy, thinking people enjoy his game’s tedium Yes, he must be trying to revive its enjoyment, always hanging out with a medium And don’t forget his hair, looking downright terrifying, like a hedgehog toupee And what of his sidekick, the one dressed up in Pearls? Ah yes, Ms. Fey, who got Misty eyed when her sister died, but summons her whenever she likes My, how convenient! Yes, quite right, but when it comes to Feys, I think I’d rather face the tyke Phoenix Wright: (0:59) Nick, who’s that? Maya, you don’t know the famous Sherlock Holmes? Not really, Well, imagine our friend Professor Layton, but drugged up on coke Oh, that sounds terrible… Yeah, it really is. it gives him a horrible bravado So let Wright and Co. show him! Yeah! With disses hotter than Apollo! And ironic you mention reviving things, Mr. I-Faked-My-Own-Death Thought you could beat Moriarty, but I guess the coke took YOU off the Edge! So prepare for a Turnabout, Holmes, or you’ll be leaving on a gurney And you’ll get to see what happens when you step to an Ace Attorney! Sherlock Holmes: (1:28) Hm, so the Final Problem still lies, hanging out with a teen all the time, what’s the prize? It’s clearly a case of Jap jailbait, Holmes! Yes, you can clearly see the guilt in his eyes Taking advantage of a naive girl, believing in channeling spirits, he hides his inner demons Holmes, you’ve cracked the case! But of course, it was elementary my dear Watson. Phoenix Wright: (1:43) OBJECTION! You claim to see through me just by looking in my eyes? Well HOLD IT! Holmes, and TAKE THAT! lie and save it for another time! Your claims are disgusting, it’s no wonder even the police don’t like you So we find you GUILTY! of being a lying fraud! Now can we go see the Silver Samurai 2?? WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! CAVE’S! OBJECTION! RAP! HOLD IT! BATTLES! TAKE THAT! Who won? Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Hint to next battle: Category:Blog posts